


I really like you

by Jaamesbond



Category: Dredd - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbond/pseuds/Jaamesbond
Summary: Techie never expected to find the new radar Tech so attractive. Now what is he gonna do?





	I really like you

“Hello, I’m Matt. I’m a radar technician”, A Blonde, tall man spoke, as if making an announcement to the cafeteria.  
Techie’s ear perked up and his eyes looked up and whirred, focusing on the stranger in front of him. His cheeks immediately turned rosey and warm. Whoever Mat was, he was beautiful to Techie. Matt looked around after everyone continued eating after his abrupt announcement. He walked to a table where a stormtrooper and a first order officer were sitting, seeming it was least full.  
Techie watched Matt, hoping he’d sit next to him, but he was only a technician, hence his nickname. So of course Matt would be smart and sit with higher ranks. He couldn’t take his eyes off him though. He didn’t even know him, yet to Techie, Matt was an angel. He liked his bouncy, curly blonde hair, his freckles that covered his face like stars, his tall, built frame under those baggy clothes. Techie noticed his mouth going dry so he took a sip of water. Dare he go over sit with him and introduce himself? No. He couldn’t, or he was too scared. He would have to think of a plan to meet him so he would know what say and not make such a fool of himself. 

Techie took his tray and sighed, somewhat in defeat and somewhat in admiration of his newfound crush. 

______________________________________

 

The next day Techie woke up with Matt on his mind. He had to talk to him. At least introduce himself and offer his services in case he were needed by him to fix this or that. He stretched from his bed, put on his green uniform and combat boots and headed out his chambers to start the day.  
The moment he stepped outside of the doors he ran into someone, knocking him to the ground  
“Oh M-my gosh! I-I”m so s-sorry!?” Techie apologized, though it technically it wasn’t his fault.  
“No, No, you’re fine, man” The person spoke. Techie looked up to see none other than Matt, reaching his hand down to help him up. Techie immediately went beet red, his cheeks burning and he slowly took Matt’s larger hand in his skinny one. Matt’s hands were so soft and warm and Techie couldn’t help but think what it’d be like to hold them all the time.  
“You ok, dude?” Matt asked  
Techie’s eyes widened,. Realizing he hadn’t even spoke to Matt yet.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine, Thanks.” Techie stuttered out. “Sorry for running into you”  
“No, man, I ran into you” Matt explained. “I’m sorry.”  
Techie stood there for a moment, as if his mind was loading. Damn it, what was he going to say again?  
“I-I’m William, by the way.” Techie reached his hand out again to shake Matt’s “But you c-can call me T-Techie, everyone does. I-if you need anything. L-let me know. Since y-you’re new and all” Techie introduced himself.  
“Oh, I’m Matt. Thanks for offering the help. I might take you up on that.” Matt gave a rugged helf-smile to Techie and shook his hand.  
“Well, I-I better g-go. Or Leslie will kill me” Techie let out a nervous laugh.  
“See you around, Techie” Matt called out as Techie walked off, trying his damndest to hide his blush.  
Techie couldn’t believe what had just happened. How sweet Matt was, how even more gorgeous he was up close. How the hell was he gonna hide his feelings? Or can he? Matt seemed at least slightly interested in him, or at least he was nice enough to help him up and have a small chat with him. Maybe just maybe, this would go somewhere. 

Lunch time. Techie sat in his usual spot in the cafeteria away from everyone else. He looked down at his lunch, it wasn’t much. A bland peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some fruit from Naboo. He sighed, bored. He still couldn’t get the scenario from this morning out of his head. He was lost in thought when he heard a deep voice.

“Mind if I sit here?” It was Matt. Techie jerked up at nodded frantically, of fucking course he could sit with him. 

“Yeah, s-sure” Techie said. 

Matt sat across from him, he had the same lunch as Techie. 

“Not much of a lunch, huh?” Matt uttered, not too appealed either at his food. 

Techie laughed nervously, his cheeks crimson. “Haha, y-yeah. The food here is p-pretty bland.” 

“So what do you think about Kylo Ren?” Matt asked, as he bit into his sandwich. 

Techie mentally kicked himself. Of course he’d like Kylo, he was strong and powerful, dark and brooding. And much better looking than Techie saw himself. 

“H-He’s pretty powerful” Techie told him. “He h-has the power of the f-force.” 

“That’s what I’ve heard. Is he a good leader?” Matt chewed away at his food as he watched Techie fiddle with his. 

Techie nodded, he tried his hardest not to stare at Matt, eye contact was good, but not the way Techie figured he was looking at him. Matt had a perfect jawline, even when he was eating he seemed perfect. 

“I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but your eyes are pretty cool” Matt interjected.

Techie nearly choked on his sandwich, not expecting Matt to speak of them.  
“M-my eyes? You think they’re c-cool?” . If Techie wasn’t so red in the first place, he has beet red now.  
“Yeah, dude. Never seen any like ‘em” Matt told him. 

“T-thank you” Techie uttered.  
Was Matt flirting?? No one’s ever said anything nice about his eyes before, let alone tell them that they’re cool. No, he wasn’t flirting, Techie figured. Just being nice. 

Matt looked at his datapad, “Well, I better go. See ya around, Techie”. Matt took one last bite of his sandwich and left. 

“See ya, Matt” Techie gave a half smile. 

Matt and Techie continued having lunch together over the next week. Techie was grateful for having a new friend, but still, he wanted more. He wanted Matt more intimately, to be his. But Techie figured that wouldn’t ever happen. Matt seemed to take a liking to Kylo by their first lunch conversation. 

Techie waited for Matt once more at their table. He looked at his watch. Matt was late, which was odd for him. Techie still waited, his food getting cold. He didn’t want to eat without Matt. 

Finally, Matt came over to the table. 

“Hey, Techie. Sorry for being late. My computer has been acting up. I’ve been trying to fix it, but I think I made it worse.” Matt huffed. 

“R-really?” Techie questioned. If there was one thing Techie was good at, it was computers. It’s how he got his nickname after all. “Maybe I can take a l-look at it”

Matt nodded. “You can try, I’ve been at it for hours. I even took the day off to try to fix it.” 

“I’ll c-come by after work and help you” Techie told him.

“Sounds good. See you then” Matt said.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Techie knocked on Matt’s chamber doors. The doors whooshed open and there was Matt, in all his glory. He had changed clothes, wearing a more loose fitting shirt that showed how muscular his body really was, and sweat pants. 

Easy Techie He told himself. He took a deep breath “So, what’s going on?” He asked.  
“Well, i was looking a for a new calcinator online, and it just went black. I’ve tried unplugging and plugging things back in and all. But nothing’s worked”. Matt explained. 

“L-let me see what I-I can do” Techie told him. Damn, Matt looked fine without that bulky uniform, it’s gonna be harder than usual to focus. “D-do you have a screwdriver? I need to take it apart”. He asked. 

Matt nodded and handed him one “Here you go, man” 

“T-thanks” 

Techie unscrewed the computer and took a look inside. Wires ran everywhere and his blue, mechanical eyes scanned around to find the problem.  
“Here it is...Y-you’re hard drive’s fried. Literally.” Techie removed the device from the computer, it was burnt. “Looks like y-you might need to change outlet t-too. Y-You’re gonna need a new one. I can o-order one for you” Techie explained. 

“Thanks, dude. Man, you’re the best!” Matt smiled. 

Techie could’ve melted, Matt’s smile was more beautiful than a star system. He had to tell him, had to know if he felt the same. He swallowed hard, this was going to be awkward. Techie had a difficult time expressing his feelings. 

“M-Matt...While I-I’m here….Ummmm” Techie stuttered. “I uh, need to tell you s-something.”

“What is it, Techie?” Matt asked, running his fingers through his blonde curls.

Shit. Techie Thought. I’m really doing this.  
“It’s just...I-I like you” Techie uttered out, almost at a whisper.

“You what?”

“I-I Like you” Techie said a little louder. 

“Oh, Well I like you too.” Matt smiled.

“No, not in a f-friend way. I-I”m mean, I-I do like you a-as a f-friend. B-But I like you...a-as something m-more” Techie admitted, he started to let it all out at once “I l-like your hair, and eyes. Your smile and everything e-else.” 

Matt was silent for a moment.

“I-Iim s-sorry.” Techie uttered, eyes starting to water.  
“I...I like you too, Techie. The same way.” Matt admitted, taking Techie’s calloused hands in his large, soft ones.

Techie’s eyes shot up from what Matt had just said.

“Y-you do?” Techie smiled, giddy as he’s ever been. 

“Yeah, I like everything about you. I thought that was obvious. The way I acted around you.” Matt nervously laughed. “How about a date? You free Friday night?”

“Techie could barely function, this was his dream come true. He felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy. “Yes, I’m free, for you, anytime.” This was the first time he didn’t stutter.

“Great! Pick you up at 8?” Matt asked, as Techie started out the door. 

“At 8.” Techie blushed. 

“It’s a date, then.” Matt called out, smiling bright.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Matt/Techie fic, may write a part if ya'll want! Comment below!


End file.
